smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He first appeared in Donkey Kong Country as the main antagonist. He stole Donkey Kong's bananas, causing DK to hunt after him, and essentially become his greatest enemy. K. Rool has been under several different aliases, such as Kaptain K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, and others. In Battle Royale, he is an incredibly unorthodox character; he is far taller and heavier than any other character, although is he smaller than most bosses (obviously he's bigger than the hands. He was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013, but his page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Up Taunt: King K. Rool puts his arms on his sides and leans back, laughing an evil laugh. *Down Taunt: K. Rool pounds one foot on the ground, followed by the other. *Left Taunt: K. Rool looks at the screen quickly, a reference to when he throws a barrel (and misses) in Donkey Kong Country. *Right Taunt: K. Rool takes off his crown and pretends to throw it; also a reference to Donkey Kong Country. Ground Game *Jab: King K. Rool performs a fairly slow swipe at the opponent. Aside from the aformentioned speed, this move has quite a bit of power for a jab. The range, while nothing special, is still nothing to sneeze at. Sadly, there aren't very many uses for this move; it's too slow. While still being one of K. Rool's faster attacks, it doesn't have the raw power or knockback that his other moves do. It's still powerful for a jab, but by K. Rool standards (and by his gameplay standards), this isn't too useful of a move. The attack deals 12%. *Dash Attack: K. Rool dives forward and lands on his stomach; he then stands up. Dash Attacks are normally extremely slow, but K. Rool's dash attack is obnoxiously slow. Without going into frame data, the Dash Attack takes a total of 5 seconds from start to finish. Not only is that an incredibly long time to punish K. Rool, but it's made even easier, given K. Rool's height. Of course, the move isn't all bad: The damage. You'll see what I mean in a second, but if you manage to land this, you'll be happy with the damage. The attack deals 20%. *Ftilt: K. Rool slaps in front of him. Very solid range on this move, as well as some surprising speed. While it's still technically slow, if your opponent blocks it (and doesn't perfect shield it), then K. Rool is safe. The knockback is pretty decent, although seeing as how this is K. Rool, don't expect to really combo out of it. A pretty good move; the attack deals 13%. *Utilt: K. Rool takes off his crown and strikes upward with it. Either the crown is very sharp or K. Rool is simply very powerful, because this is a strong move. Similar to Peach in how the crown is used in an attack, although those are two totally different moves. This is an alright anti-air, but it's a fairly predictable and slow one. It can hit grounded opponents, strangely enough, so you can use that to your advantage. The attack deals 11%. *Dtilt: K. Rool crouches on one knee, and kicks forward with the other. K. Rool's leg isn't very long, but the range of his foot is enormous. It collides with a lot of attacks due to it's odd priority; it evens out with tons of high priority attacks (Yoshi's Ftilt, for one), but it also collides with low priority attacks (Kirby's Ftilt, for one). It's one of K. Rool's safer attacks, as well, probably being the only one without any noticeable ending lag on it. Of course, it's one of his weakest attacks, but it's still a good one; it deals 9%. *Fsmash: K. Rool takes out a "wand" (which is really his bat from Mario Super Sluggers and charges up a swing. He then... well, swings at his opponent. The damage on this is massive; it beats out basically every other non-Final Smash in the game in terms of overall damage. Of course, it's obnixously slow, taking 4 seconds to use after the charge is complete. You can only imagine the start-up. Of course, this attack completely obliterates shields on most characters (the only characters that need full charge to break are K. Rool himself, Bowser, and Ganondorf). At full charge... Well, if you do get hit, you'll likely say goodbye to a stock. One primary thing to note about this move is that it is indeed stronger than Bowser's Fsmash. However, since Bowser is less of an "unorthodox" character (as well as the fact that his Fsmash doesn't take so darned long to use), it's more often compared to. Uncharged, this attack deals 29%, just barely not being able to break through counters; fully charged, the attack deals a massive 40%. *Usmash: K. Rool leans backward, and then strikes his head into the air. Another seriously slow move that's seriously powerful. The priority on this move is strange, but not strange like his Dtilt. It beats out all Anti-Airs, no exceptions; however, if the move is not an anti-air, the move will beat out this one. It does have invincibility during the middle of the attack itself, so unless you get beat out early, you should be okay. Easily punishable, but K. Rool can take abuse. The attack deals 22% uncharged and 28% charged. *Dsmash: K. Rool takes off his crown and prepares a charge. He then spins on the ground, stretching his arm and attacking with his crown. Solid range on this attack; since it hits both sides, it can be seen as one of K. Rool's safer moves. Of course, it's still not safe by normal standards, but again, K. Rool can take punishment. There's some very nice knockback on this move, especially for a Dsmash, and it's probably K. Rool's best smash in terms of overall use. K. Rool's crown reflects low priority projectiles, as well. The attack deals 23% uncharged and 29% charged. Air Game *King K. Rool's average jumps are... pretty bad. The distance he covers in two jumps on their own can compare to a single jump from many cast members. In fact, Falco's Single Jump travels double the distance of K. Rool's two jumps together. So don't expect to use K. Rool's aerials near the stage much. *Nair: K. Rool extends his arms and legs and stretches forward to attack. This is a fast attack, and the only fast attack you'll see from K. Rool. The damage and priority are pretty nice, obviously the range is great because K. Rool is massive... overall, a great move. Abysmal stage lag, though; it takes 6'' seconds overall to recover. You can't afford six seconds just to recover from a move, even if you're being King K. Rool. Make sure this move hits if you know you'll come in contact with the stage! The attack deals a solid 15%. *Fair: K. Rool takes out his wand/bat and whacks the opponent in front of him, and then puts it away. Again, abnormally slow but obnoxiously powerful. This makes for an excellent edgeguarding tool, but after you use it you'll need to put all of your effort into getting back on stage. Worth it for the damage and knockback (the latter causes a nigh guarenteed K.O. if landed off stage), but a very risky move, nonetheless. The attack deals 19%. *Bair: K. Rool performs a backwards headbutt. Apparently he's a ''Muscle Head because this is a fairly powerful attack. A bit quicker than most of his attacks, but it's still slow. Plus, the range isn't very good, although what could you expect from his head? On that note, how does his crown not fall away? Well, that's better left unanswered, I suppose. Enough rambling, though; the attack deals 15%. *Uair: K. Rool performs an aerial uppercut. A pretty basic Uair for K. Rool; it works as an Anti-Air, slow attack, very strong, solid range, etc. There really isn't anything unique about the attack, although it still comes off as a solid anti-air that K. Rool users should use. There's invincibility during the punch itself, though, so don't expect to be punished during it! The attack deals 17%. *Dair: K. Rool takes notes from Captain Falcon and stomps his feet downward. This is quite different from Falcon's Dair, though, as it has the "K. Rool touch" to it: Better vertical range and equal horizontal range (K. Rool's feet are quite large), laggier, stronger, etc. Unlike Falcon's Dair, this is a guarenteed meteor smash, although like all meteor smashes, it can be meteor cancelled. This makes it a bit harder to K.O. with, but you should still do fine with it. The attack deals 21%. Throws *Grab: King K. Rool quickly leans his arm back and grabs the opponent. Exactly one frame slower than his Nair. Great range though. Dash grab is the game, but a lot slower and better range. Pivot is the exact same as his regular grab; literally no differences. *Pummel: K. Rool stomps the opponents foot. Deals 4%, which is great for a pummel... but you're lucky to get even one off at equal %s. *Fthrow: K. Rool flat out throws his opponent soaring forward. The distance thrown is about 40% of Final Destination, regardless of the opponents' %. Can be used to easily KO an opponent, but be careful; they can grab escape if you aren't careful. The throw deals 12%. *Bthrow: K. Rool tosses the opponent backward. Cannot be thrown escaped, but the distance thrown is much shorter (10% of Final D regardless of %). At least it deals more damage. The throw deals 14%. *Uthrow: K. Rool spins in a circle and hurls his opponent upward. Can K.O. at an absurdly low 110% on Mario. Can thrown escaped like the Fthrow once the opponent reaches 110%, though. The throw deals 12%. *Dthrow: K. Rool punches the opponent onto the ground. Ouch. Not much else to say... aside from the throw deals 17%! That's nice. Specials *Special: Kremling Kounter. King K. Rool holds his gut out, awaiting an attack. The counter will activate if K. Rool is hit from Frame 12-24, and ends on Frame 38. For a K. Rool attack, that is very fast. Unfortunately, the counter doesn't have very much priority; unlike other counters, this one requires the attack to deal over only 20% to break through it instead of 30%. The damage dealt via the counter is obviously stronger, but really only because it's a move of K. Rool's. This is one of the counters that does not beat out any projectile. While K. Rool still won't flinch from attacks such as the Blaster, all other projectiles break through it and damage it. This is also the only non-Final Smash counter that does not act as an attack; if an opponent tries to counter your counter with a counter (it does make sense), K. Rool will not be harmed. Depending on the counter, he may actually attack back, as well. And of course, the damage is nice. A pretty solid counter, with a few obvious flaws & strong points. If activated successfully, the counter deals 14%. *Side Special: Krool Blast. K. Rool takes out his wand/bat, and points it forward. He then releases a blast of energy from his wand at surprising speeds. This fires in a straight line and lasts for 1 second. The projectile is only 1 hit which can be sourspotted. If the wand hits the opponent on the way out, they will be hit, but not damaged; it is a nice combo into the move, though (you could say it's a natural combo). After the move is used, K. Rool will put away the wand/bat to use again later. Being King K. Rool's sole method of dealing with keep-away, this move is invaluable. Obviously, it isn't too helpful against anyone who can counter projectiles, since K. Rool makes it obvious he's going to use this attack. The projectile itself is very fast, though, and can't be reflected by things such as the Reflector. It isn't good at shutting down approaches, but it is a decent attack to use against keep-away players. Being one of K. Rool's only methods of keep away really helps him, especially against opponents such as Luigi or Funky Kong. There are no "tricky/advanced" techniques to use with this move, so what you see is what you get: A basic keep away tool that can be helpful in a variety of situations. Be careful for the predictability, though. The projectile deals 14%. *Down Special: King K. Stomp. K. Rool lifts his leg up and stomps the floor with his foot. A small "wave" will emerge from this move if it doesn't hit the opponent. If it does, said opponent will prevent the wave from coming out. Granted, it isn't on purpose, but it does serve as a minor annoyance to the attack. Managing to land it on the opponent does deal more damage than the wave, though. It also deals incredible shield damage. If K. Rool shines quicly before the move is used (he will shine for the first 2-5 frames), then you can charge this move by holding the Special button. When you can charge this move is totally random; there is 1/12th of a chance that this version of the attack will activate. Normally this would be bad for combo's, but thankfully K. Rool doesn't have many. The charge doesn't deal more damage, but is perfect for baiting attacks, as this attack has super armor until it lands. Only this version, though; the regular has none. It's a surprisingly solid attack that will mess people up if they don't prepare for it properly. While it's most certainly not an attack that will completely shut down a rushdown game, it's still a great attack for getting started on doing that. The attack deals 17%; if charged all the way, it will deal 20%, but otherwise the damage remains unchanged. *Up Special: Kritter Jump. K. Rool calls for his servants, as two Kritter's suddenly appear and push K. Rool upwards. The distance traveled via this recovery is surprisingly great. The horizontal recovery could use work, but it's still decent. The vertical recovery traveled is about 1 and a half K. Rool's in terms of height. And since K. Rool is the tallest character in the game, that means quite a lot. Of course, this does leave him in a helpless state. If K. Rool hits an opponent before he stops travelling, he will deal 12% to his opponent. If the move is used in the air, the Kritter's will still appear... but with wings. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Cannon Drop'. King K. Rool will grow angry, and jump into the air. He will then land on the ground, which will cause the stage to shake. When K. Rool lands, cannonballs will fall from the sky (similar to an attack of his in Donkey Kong Country). The first cannonball will fall next to K. Rool, and they will continue to fall, each about 2 and a half feet from eachother, until the final cannonball lands next to the location in which K. Rool was standing. After K. Rool lands, he is free to move around, but he can be hit by the cannonballs. Do be careful about getting hit by the cannonballs, as K. Rool is a massive character. As an offensive attack, this can't be used very well due to the obvious start up, as well as the fact that the cannonballs can be quite easily avoided with the most basic rolls, sidesteps, etc. As a defensive move, however, this move really shines... sort of. It can be used to get K. Rool out of a nasty situation (or further keep him out of one), but when it's done... What next? K. Rool's Specials are very defensive, so using those would be a wise idea. A pretty good Final Smash overall. K. Rool can jump on the opponent when he lands, crushing them to deal 40%. The cannonballs themselves deal 20%. A fairly weak move in K. Rool standards. *'Battle Attack: March of the Kritters'. K. Rool takes off his crown, and reveals... a whistle was being hid there. K. Rool grabs the whistle and blows into it, as the text, "March!" appears on the bottom screen, ala Donkey Kong 64. An army of Kritters will run in from behind the stage; each army will rush onto the stage one at a time. Highly reccomended to avoid using this on a autoscrolling stage. There are 8 columns/rows (depends on how you look at Smash in general) of Kritters. Each row runs onto the stage every 5 seconds, making for a very long lasting Final Smash. If they run into K. Rool, he will not take damage, but he will look very mad as the Kritter's apologize to him. If they come in contact with an enemy, they will assault the enemy and deal 70%. By Battle Attack standards (nonetheless K. Rool standards), it isn't very good. It's a nice defensive tool, as it can't be blocked, but Battle Attacks should be used for offense, not defense. The limited use definitely exemplefies that. Overall, not a very good Battle Attack, but it certainly has it's uses. *'Ultimate Smash: King K. Rool Returns'. Performed by rotating the C Stick (on a Gamecube controller, on a different controller it's unknown) twice. If a controller doesn't have a "C Stick", rotate the control Stick 270 degrees and press Special. You will not use a Smash attack if you can use this move, but only if you rotate it; if not, Rool will do a Smash like normal (rotating meaning starting with Usmash; K. Rool will wait to use his Usmash if you don't finish rotating). King K. Rool gets ready to attack, but before he does, he sees something floating in the sky. It's Tiki Tong! Why he's here is a mystery, but it is him. K. Rool sees him and jumps a great distance to catch him. He does, and he tries to throw him on the opponent. This will auto lock; if it misses, K. Rool will angrily stomp the ground, as Tiki Tong angrily looks at K. Rool and leaves. The battle continues as if nothing happened. If Tiki Tong hits, however, the opponent will fall onto the stage, head covered by Tiki Tong, who is also trying to get off. King K. Rool will then take out a Crystal Banana, and eat it. He will become powered up, and use his abilities that he could use in Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber: Breathe fire and mines, create bad weather, and make asteroids fall from the sky, in that order. He does this all through an animation, though, and when he finishes, the Crystal Banana's powers "fade away", so he cannot use it past that point. It's not a bad attack, although it's very hard to land. You better wait until you can punish an attack, or else the opponent will likely dodge this. It's prone to being baited, as well. Fortunately, it's worth it in terms of damage, being the most damaging Ultimate Smashes in the game, dealing a whopping 200%. Definitely makes up for the Battle Attack's damage. Not a bad Ultimate Smash, but incredibly risky, especially for a character like King K. Rool. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia